The best known electronic component of this type to date comprises an electronic element, a supporting member, a resin layer and a solder. As shown in FIG. 11, the electronic element B1 has a lead electrode B4 at the edge, and the supporting member B2 is positioned opposite the electronic element B1 across a gap G. The supporting member B2 has an external connecting terminal B5 which extends from the front surface to the bottom surface of the supporting member B2 at a location that faces the lead electrode B4 across the notch. The resin layer B3 is positioned between the electronic element B1 and the supporting member B2 and bonds the electronic element B1 to the supporting member B2. The solder B6 fills the space at the notch and connects the lead electrode B4 with the external connecting terminal B5.
However, as shown in FIG. 12, the electronic component of the prior art has a problem in that when it is mounted on a printed board P, the solder B6 which connects the lead electrode B4, which is formed adjacent to the electronic element B1, with the external connecting terminal B5, which is formed adjacent to the supporting member B2, tends to remelt and become absorbed into the solder S applied to the printed board P, resulting in a defective connection between the lead electrode B4 and the external connecting terminal B5.